Fear Street (film)
| writer = | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = | cinematography = Caleb Heymann | editing = | production_companies = Chernin Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Fear Street' is an upcoming 2020 American horror film directed by Leigh Janiak and based on the ''Fear Street series by R. L. Stine. It is set to become the first film in a trilogy that will be released one month after another. Plot In 1994, a group of teenagers find out that the terrifying events that have occurred in their town of Shadyside, Ohio may be connected to each other, and that they may be the next targets. Cast *Kiana Madeira *Olivia Welch *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Josh *Ashley Zukerman *Julia Rehwald *Jeremy Ford *Gillian Jacobs *Darrell Britt-Gibson *Sadie Sink Production On October 9, 2015, TheWrap reported a film based on R. L. Stine's Fear Street series was being developed by 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment. On February 13, 2017, it was announced that Kyle Killen will write the script for the film. Leigh Janiak will direct the film, and Janiak and her partner Phil Graziadei will contribute to the script written by Killen. The film will be the first to be released as part of a trilogy of films set in different time periods. The Hollywood Reporter states that the plan is to film the trilogy back-to-back, and release the films one month apart. Janiak will direct all three films in the trilogy, after originally being set to direct the first and third films. In February 2019, it was reported that Kiana Madeira and Olivia Welch had been cast as gay teenagers "trying to navigate their rocky relationship when they're targeted by the crazy horrors of their small town, Shadyside." The two characters are from different time periods, with one being from the mid-1990s, and the other being from the 1600s. In March 2019, Benjamin Flores Jr., Ashley Zukerman, Fred Hechinger, Julia Rehwald and Jeremy Ford joined the cast. In April 2019, Gillian Jacobs joined the cast. The following month, Darrell Britt-Gibson was announced as a cast member. In March 2019, filming began in East Point, Georgia and Atlanta, Georgia. Several vacant storefronts in the North DeKalb Mall in Georgia were renovated so that they could be used for filming. Filming wrapped in Late August 2019. Filming also took place at Hard Labor Creek State Park in Rutledge in August 2019. Release The film is scheduled to be released in June 2020, with Stine stating that he last heard the film was going to be released in June of that year, followed by the second and third films in the two proceeding months. Notes References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020 horror films Category:Fear Street Category:Films set in 1994 Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Upcoming films